A Visit To Tokyo
by ScarletMoonX
Summary: A brochure for Japan is sent to Bowser and Bowletta's house. Excited, Bowletta bugs Bowser into going to Japan, where they meet the Ginger Ninja and the cast of Ground Rules (courtesy of Xelaric The Nobody). Godzilla is let loose on the city, and it's up to Kuppa(Bowser), Gerakuppa(Bowletta), and the Ginger Ninja to bring Godzilla down.
1. Chapter 1- A Little Trip Goes A Long Way

11:45 A.M.

Bowser and Bowletta are chilling on the couch when they hear a knock on the door. Bowser, busy reading the paper, elbows Bowletta. "Go see who it is." "Why can't you? I'm watching T.V. And you're not doing anything." "I'm reading the newspaper." "Reading the comic section does not count!" "That's what you do." Defeated in her argument, she opened the door to a small, dark blue mail-toad. "Ahem," he says in a little, nasal voice, "Your mailbox was on fire, so I'm handing the mail to you personally." In his little, stubby hand, he holds out the mail. Bowletta, as if she ignored every word the mail-toad said (and most likely she did) and screamed downwards to him, "HI, MAILMAN!" Fixing his hat, he placed the mail at her feet, calmly turns around, and ran screaming from her. Behind Bowletta, Bowser, who was still reading the news, rolls his eyes. She bends down to pick up the mail. Then she closes the door and sorts through the mail. "Letter from Bowser's parents, junk, ad for waffles, heck yes, and- OH... MY... GOD..." She drops all the mail except for a red colored pamphlet. Bowletta rushes over to Bowser, yanks the newspaper out of his hands, and throws the paper behind her, and screams in his face. "What the hell?! I was reading that!" "Guess what!" "What?" "Guesswhatguesswhatguesswhatg uesswhatGUESSWHATGUESSWHATGU ESSWHAT, GUESS WHAT?!" "WHAT?! What in the name of freaking God IS IT?!" "I'm glad you asked, 'cause look what we got!" She shoves the red pamphlet in his face. Prying it off his face, he reads what it says. "What the...'Congratulations, you have been randomly selected to win a free trip to Japan, courtesy of the Nintendo Corporation.' ...Bowletta, are you sure you wan-" Before he can finish his question, she immediately answers "YESH." He sighs and says "I'm not going to Japan, and neither are you." Bowletta tackles him to the ground and says "I swear I will use magic to make your head explode." Bowser, one to enjoy having his head on his shoulders, pleads "Ok, ok, ok! Just cool it with the whole head explosion thing!" Bowletta, immediately switching moods like she does, jumps up off of him and starts jumping around the house, in every room possible. "WE'RE GOING TO JAPAN, WE'RE GOING TO JAPAN!" Her voice rang through the house's walls and into the neighborhood. Bowser tells her to start packing. "It's gonna be a long flight to Japan."

12:45 P.M. (tomorrow)

Bowletta finished packing her suitcase. It was near empty because she doesn't actually wear clothes, but she packed her special arm bands and her rock star makeup and hornings. They're like earrings for her horns. Ready and rearing to go, she yells "BOWSER! GET YOUR KOOPA TAIL IN HERE RIGHT NOW! I'M READY!" A figure resembling the Invisible Man shuffles in the room. Bowletta, about to scream that there was an intruder in the house, busts her gust laughing at the man. She realized it was Bowser, wearing a hat, a trench coat, gloves, boots, and gauze wrapped around his face, with sunglasses to top it off. Although his features were not visible, he seemed to sneer at her. "I'm wearing this stupid get-up for my own reasons!" Bowletta, still not quite done with her laughing fit, asks "C'mon, tell me! Tell me why you're wearing that stuff! You look like the Invisible Man! Hee hee!" Bowser sighs and rubs where his temple would be. "In Japan, I'm this huge celebrity..." "REALLY?!" "Would you let me finish? Crowds tend to have paparazzi hiding among them, just waiting for a celebrity to reveal themselves. I don't feel like going blind for two weeks... again." Bowletta stops snickering at his appearance and makes an unamused face. "Oh, I blind you for two weeks by accident, and I never hear the end of it!" "I nearly got killed by three demons!" "And one is dead, and the others are our friends! Happy ending, la-di-da!" "Yeah, after they assaulted me and you." Bowletta ignores that last comment and holds up her bag. "I'm ready!" Bowser shakes his head. "No, you're not."

"What else do I need to do?" "Wear the exact thing I'm wearing." Bowletta's jaw drops to the floor and she says "WHAT?! WHY?! NO WAY!" "You are a just as big celebrity as I am. You need to wear this so you don't get hassled by the public and the paparazzi." "REALLY?! I'M A CELEBRITY?!" "Um... yeah. Wear this." Bowletta, one who loves her eyesight, reluctantly wears the disguise. "I look like a dude." Bowser, still packing up some of his stuff, says "And that's my problem, how?" "You made me wear this, so I want at least one thing to make me resemble a female!" "Fine... uuuhhhh..." Bowser looks in the closet and finds a platinum-blonde wig. He tosses it in her direction. She puts on the wig and says with hope "How do I look?" Bowser snorts out "You look like a deranged Lady Gaga!" Bowletta squints at him and grabs her bag. "Now, can we go?" "Yes, we can go." Bowletta drops her stuff and squeezes Bowser half to death. "OH, THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN K YOU!" Bowser, with his last breath before nearly passing out, strains "Ok, you're welcome... We'll take my kopter to... the... heh... airport... Can you let go of me before... I... pass..."

1:30 P.M.

Finally at the airport, Bowletta and Bowser shuffle their way inside. surprisingly, they don't catch anyone's attention until they hit the security checkpoint. The security guard was Midbus, one of Bowser's many sworn enemies. He scans them for metal and the detector picks up on Bowser and Bowletta's metal bands. "Remove all metal." "Um, Midbus? What are you doing at the airport? I thought you were Fawful's assistant in dentistry." "Well, that is part-time and- Wait, Bowser?!" He pushes the two of them toward the X-ray machine to confirm his suspicions. Their skeletons were picked up on the screen. "Ah-ha! So, it is you! And she-koopa!" Bowser says "Amazingly, I don't wanna fight you. Bowletta wants to go to Japan, so we're going to Japan. If you still have your grudge against me, that's your problem, not mine." Midbus yells, a little too loudly, like always, "YOU FROZE ME IN A GIANT CUBE OF ICE! OF COURSE I HAVE THE GRUDGE!" Another security guard pulls Midbus away. A new security guard walks up to them and says "Sorry, Midbus can get a little... excited sometimes. Would you like me to carry your bags to the airplane for you?" "Uh,... sure, whatever." Bowser and Bowletta were escorted by the guard to the plane. They walk down the aisle and of course, in a more confined space, they are huge attention-grabbers. They put their bags in the overhead carrier and sit down. Everyone, even the flight attendant stared in their direction. Bowser notices and yells "Yes! We are wearing these ridiculous outfits!" Everyone diverts their attention to something else. The plane lifts off of the runway, and heads for Japan. The sound of the engines is murder on Bowser and Bowletta's internal ears, so they writhe in pain while the stewardesses tend to them.

The engines quieted down when the lifted off. With their bout of pain over, and their adventure starting, Bowletta smacks her face to the window and doesn't let off. Muffled, she asks if there is anyone they're supposed to meet when they get there. Bowser pulls out the pamphlet and reads "Uhh... it says there's supposed to be a 'Kino Hiretsuna' to show us around Japan." He taps the shoulder of a flight attendant and asks "Um, ma'am, which specific city are we heading for?" A little weirded out by his current appearance, she answers "We will be landing in Tokyo in about thirteen hours." Bowletta, still planted against the window, asks "Are we there yet? Where are we now? Are we there yet?" Bowser slumps in his seat. _"I wonder if they give out free aspirin on plane rides..."_

11:45 P.M.

"OOOOOOH! And what's THAT?!" Bowletta yells, much to the discontent of the tired passengers. Bowser rubs his temple and says "Look, Bowletta... I know you can go a week without sleep, but I can't, because like a NORMAL person, I need sleep. And you asking about EVERY non-existing spot is SERIOUSLY getting in the way OF IT!" Bowletta stares at him, then starts to cry. Every passenger groans and glares at Bowletta for crying, then at Bowser for making her cry. Bowser gets up, asks the flight attendant if there was any kind of duct tape on board. "Yes, but we keep that for emergencies- Sir! Sir!" Bowser looks in the drawers in the back of the plane for duct tape and takes it. "Sir, we keep that for emergencies! Sir!" "This is an emergency! My immature friend is bawling her eyes out, and there's about fifty-one cranky and tired people here!" Scared by his outburst, she cringed and went back to offer blankets and pillows to passengers. He went back to his seat and taped Bowletta's mouth shut. The gauze already made her voice fuzzy and hard to understand, so the duct tape shut her up completely. She continued sobbing until she was out of tears. Bowser then rips the duct tape off of her face. "That... was SO not cool." Bowser shakes his head and later falls asleep.

1:04 A.M.

When Bowser awoke, the whole plane was shaking. Bowletta was clinging to him, screaming in terror. "WHY ARE YOU YELLING?!" "THE WHOLE PLANE IS DOING BARREL ROLLS AND FLIPS! WHY WOULDN'T I SCREAM?!" "BOWLETTA, WILL YOU CUT IT OUT?! THIS IS COMPLETELY NORMAL FOR A PLANE RIDE!" "AND HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?!" "UNLIKE YOU, I HAVE AN AIRSHIP! I'M USED TO THIS HAPPENING!" "Oh, right." The plane stops flipping and the ride continues smoothly. Bowser glares at Bowletta, who's still clinging to him in fear. "Oops. Sorry." She lets go and presses her face against the window. He rolls up his coat sleeve and sees that his arm was a reddish-purple. He glares at Bowletta and she shrugs. Bowletta thinks to herself _"I wonder if we're there yet... maybe I should ask Bowser."_

3:37 A.M.

Bowletta fell asleep with her face pressed against the window. Bowser woke up and checked his arm. It was back to its normal yellow. He nudged her with his elbow, then his hand. "Yo, Bowletta. Wake up. We're here." He then does what Bowletta really hates. He squeezes her horns and she immediately wakes up and punches him in the face. "Oh, look we're here! Come on, Bowser! This is no time to take a nap!"

Bowser, with a concussion and a broken lens, grabs their bags and starts to walk down the stairs, when Bowletta excitedly pushed him down the stairs and like a row of dominoes, knocks over every other passenger on the stairs. When Bowser reaches the end step, Bowletta tackles him and gets off of the stairs first. "OH, YEAH! First one on Japanese ground! I can _feel_ the anime!" Bowser dusts himself off and notices a teenage girl holding a sign that said "Koopa" in Japanese and English. She had emerald-green eyes, and had beautiful ginger hair. Bowser pulls the prideful Bowletta towards him and walks toward the girl. He greets her in Japanese, only to hear her say "Hi." "Are you Hiretsuna?" "It depends. Are you Koopa-san?" "Yep. And this is Bowletta. She doesn't really have a last name." Bowletta waves 'hi'. "It's early, about 3:30 in the morning." "Really? Man, I gotta get this watch fixed..." "Bowletta?" "Yes?" "That's not a watch. That's your wrist band." Hiretsuna laughs and says "You guys are a riot!" Bowser and Bowletta exchange looks and think to themselves "What's so funny about us?"

3:54 A.M.

They finally reached their destination. A hotel for the three of them to sleep in. "Room 209. This is our room." Hiretsuna points to the room next door. "That's my room. I guess we're neighbors." She opens the room for Bowser and Bowletta. She puts her hands on their shoulders to grab their attention. "I know who you guys are." Bowser, shocked at how she could easily see through their disguises, tries to lie his way out of this. "No, my last name being Koopa is a total coin-" "Trust me, I know a thing or two about secrets. But nice disguises. It fooled all of those passengers, I could tell." Bowser bumps into a still Bowletta. He looks over her shoulder to see what the problem was. The problem was right in the middle of the room. There was a single bed. The kind for couples. Bowser and Bowletta both say in a monotone voice "There's only one bed." "Is there a problem?" "There's only one bed." "And?" Bowletta breaks it to Hiretsuna that they aren't a couple, and aren't even related. Hiretsune quickly resolves the situation. "My room has two beds. You can sleep there. I'll take this room." Bowser and Bowletta move their stuff into Room 210. They open their bag and pull out the necessities. At least, Bowser did. Bowletta pulled out her beloved sock monkey. "Really? You brought your sock monkey?" "You know I can't leave him alone with Nekkie 3. He gets jealous of my widdle sock monkey." Bowser rolls his eyes and lies on his separate bed. He was tired and cranky (A little more than usual, most likely because of jet lag) and needed sleep. Bowletta spent another hour hugging and snuggling her sock monkey before falling asleep. Little did they know, they would definitely need the rest. Hiretsuna would need it also.


	2. Chapter 2- Fugu, Pop, and Ground Rules

9:00 A.M.

The alarm clock rang loudly. Bowser screams, then bludgeons the alarm clock until it stops ringing. Bowletta fell out of bed and screams. "C'mon! It's like... I don't know... like 4:00 in the morning!" "Um... you might wanna check your... 'watch' again. It's nine in the morning." Deciding it's time to go and explore daytime Tokyo, they pull out their disguises, ready to be worn. As Bowser put his gloves on the bed, he says to Bowletta "You know when Hiretsuna told us she knew who we were?" "Yeah?" "What do you think she meant when she said 'I know a thing or two about secrets?' It makes it sound like she's got a secret, too." Bowletta shrugs and puts her coat on her bed. "Everyone has secrets." Bowser snickers and asks "Oh, if that's true, then what's your secret?" Bowletta stops and drops her hat and gauze. "... You wouldn't want to know." "No, tell me. I'm _so_ interested." Bowletta thinks of her feelings for Rookie. She turns around, and asks him "Well, what's your secret?" Bowser stays silent for a few moments and says "Nah, forget I even asked..." They call Hiretsuna next door and ask her to pick up breakfast for them. She replies _"Hai."_, Japanese for yes. They hear her door open, then close. Fifteen minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Bowser looked through the peephole. Sure enough, it was Hiretsuna, with a bag containing their breakfasts. Bowser quickly ushers Hiretsuna into the room. She smiles happily. "So, this is what the Great Koopa King looks like?" "Yup. Enjoy it while you can. We're still going to have to put the disguises on." Bowletta groans, despite already knowing that. Bowser pulls the styrofoam containers out of the bag. Bowletta opens hers and digs in without even asking Hiretsuna what it was. "Mmmm... what is this? This is epicness as food!" "Well, they were still giving out dinner foods, and you wouldn't want to miss out on that! That's _soba and udon_." "Ohhhhh... I don't know what that is." Bowser rolls his eyes and says "It's fancy salt noodles mixed with fancy wheat noodles." "Oh. I totally didn't know that." She nearly swallows the container eating her early dinner. Hiretsuna didn't have enough time to tell her that it wasn't heated up. "Ooo, I wonder what _I_ got!" Bowser opens his container. There was a fat, spiny fish in there. "Oh, gee, _I_ get the toxic fish while Bowletta gets the fancy noodle mix?" "Don't worry, the chefs here have gone through about fifteen years of training to make sure that the _fugu_ is perfectly safe to eat."

Bowser eyes the _fugu_ and takes a bite. "It's good, but it makes my lips tingle a bit. Is that good, or should we call a hospital?" "No, it's supposed to do that. That's why it's so famous here. Pufferfish is prepared so precisely, they leave just a bit of toxin so it makes your lips tingle." "THEY LEFT TOXIN IN THERE?!"He jumps up and starts to scream and run around, freaking out about how he ate poison. Bowletta finished her noodles and she holds the empty container up. "Is there more fancy noodles?" she says, ignoring Bowser's spaz attack. Hiretsuna just stares at the duo. She laughs and says "Do you two always act like this?! Stop it, you're killing me! Hahahaha!" Bowser stop running and stares at her. "I think this _poison_ is KILLING ME!" Hiretsuna laughs and walks out of the door. "Alright, you two get your stuff on, we have a lot to see today!" She walks down the short distance to her door, still laughing. Bowletta says to Bowser "I don't see what's so funny about us." Bowser looks at her and says "I think I'm color-blind now." "That's great for you buddy, now let's get dressed."

They had their disguises ready, so they went outside their room and knocked on Hiretsuna's door. She came out with a gym bag in her hand. "Um... what are you doing with that?" "Oh, just in case," she says nonchalantly. "What is it? Antivenom for my food poisoning?" Bowser asks, a little angry at Hiretsuna for giving him food poisoning. "Kuppa-san, you are being paranoid. Lots of people get paranoid when they eat _fugu_. It's natural to freak over every little symptom after eating _fugu_." "If you ask me, it's pretty stupid to serve death on a silver platter to people." "Enough, paranoid-san. Let's go out and see Tokyo." "I wonder if we can get more of that soda stuff!" "Uh, no. there is no way you are having soda today, and it's pronounced _'soba'_, anyway." "Whatever. I don't speak Japanese. I speak Canadian." "I apologize for Bowletta's stupidity. She's convinced the official language of Canada is Japanese." Hiretsuna cracks up. "Stop it! You guys are too funny! I'm gonna die of laughter if I hang out with you guys any longer! Hahahahaha!" _"What's so funny about us? I mean, really?"_

They walk outside and it was a drastic difference in atmosphere. Instead of quiet or the mumbling of someone talking to a bellhop, there was teens chatting on phones in Japanese, cars honking, a pop song playing from a video billboard on a building. It was like a Japanese version of New York City. "Ooo! Look, it's Hatsune Miku!" Bowletta points to an electronic billboard. There was the blue haired pop star was advertising a car. "Man, people have weird cars here." Bowser says. He's seen a normal car before, but these were tiny. "Those are smart cars. They use less gas and other eco-friendly stuff." "Less gas? _My_ car needs gas every hundred miles. One time I fell in the ocean because of it." Bowletta slaps her hand over his mouth. "Shut up about your sob stories. I wanna hear the song." She bobs her head to the beat and starts to dance. "Bowletta?" "Yeah-huh?" "Do you know why we are wearing these stupid costumes?" "Yeah, so we don't grab attention." "Do you know what you're doing?" "Dancing." "No, you're grabbing ATTENTION! Quit dancing!" She stops and puts her hands in her pockets. "Meh."

The sidewalks were extremely crowded that day. People were walking closely each other, constantly bumping into random strangers. Bowser didn't like it. He felt claustrophobic and it gave someone a good chance to see who he and Bowletta really were. An obnoxious teen was standing right behind Bowser. Bowser was over 200 pounds, and was about six or seven feet tall, so it seemed he was moving slower than everyone else. The teen tried to shove Bowser further in front of her, but to no avail. "Hey! Big, Tall, and Ugly! Move it! You're going as slow as a turtle! Speed it up!" Bowser stops in his tracks and turns around. "You got something against turtles?" "Hey, man, get out of my face!" "Take back what you said!" "Said about what?" "Turtles! You think turtles are slow?" "Dude, it's a _fact_ turtles are slow! They have brains the size of walnuts!" "Take it back! And for your information, I'm sure my brain is the size of a large football, thank you very much!" "What the heck are yo- Wait, I know that voice." "Oh, no." "OMG! It's Kuppa-sama! It's really him!" When all of her friends hear her yelling "Kuppa" over and over and pointing to the masked character, they whip the public into a frenzy. They tear at Bowser's disguise until they see his face. Then they freak out even more. They start yelling his name over and over, bringing more onlookers to the scene. They realize that Bowletta was most likely a famous character traveling along with him. They tear her costume away until they see her for who she really is. Bowletta, not aware of Bowser's Japanese name asks "A cup of what?" "That's my name in Japanese! It's pronounced 'kuppa'!" She gasps excitedly and asks "What's _my_ name in Japanese?!" "It's Gerakuppa!" "Hey everybody! It's us! Kuppa and Gerakuppa! Here in the living hide!" Bowser, trying to pry away from the crowd's grip, yells out for Hiretsuna. "Hiretsuna?! Hiretsuna?! Are you there?!" The ginger had disappeared into the crowd. _"She abandoned us at the first chance!"_ Bowser fumes to himself. The crowd was about to swallow them when...

Yuki and Tadese were going on a trip to Yuki's aunt's place in Tokyo. Kitsune and Daichi came along to make sure Yuki and Tadese don't screw anything up while they're in Tokyo. Daichi reluctantly brought Daizo, his little brother along. They were walking on the streets when they saw a mound of people crowding around something. "Look, a buncha' peoples! Whaddare they lookin' at?" Daizo points out. Daichi picks up Daizo and they casually walk over to the crowd. "I can't see what's got them so hyped up," says Kitsune. Daichi puts Daizo on his head to act as a periscope. He sees a turtle-esque guy and girl in the middle of the crowd. "There's turtle people in da buncha' peoples!" "Turtle people?" Kitsune asks. "What do you mean by 'turtle people'?" The turtle guy makes his way almost out of the crowd and asks them for help in Japanese. The group looked at each other and said to him "We all speak English, you know." He starts screaming to them in English. "Hey! You random kids! Can you tell these nut jobs to lay off of us?! They're not listening to us!" Yuki pushes people aside to reach the center of the dogpile, as the others follow. They push all the people away about two feet. The turtle guy and girl were still crouching, fearing to torn apart by the fanatics. When the crowd was ready to retaliate, a purple figure dropped from the sky. It was a female, with similar-looking ginger hair and a purple ninja suit, and a katana blade in her hand. She said something in Japanese, then translated it to: "Everybody step away from Kuppa-san and Gerakuppa-san!" Everybody seemed to recognize her and they quickly left as quickly as they came. The ninja shook "Kuppa's" hand and said "_Kon'nichiwa_. I am the Ginger Ninja."


	3. Chapter 3- Fish, Sushi, and Stardom

"The Ginger Ninja? What the-" Bowser looked at the kids. A girl with soft dark ginger hair, a boy with black and red hair and an identical little kid, a blond kid and a white-haired girl holding his hand. They all looked really freaked out. Then again, there were two giant 200 pound, 7 feet tall turtles in front of them. One had a crazy look in her eye and the other had an anger issue. That would scare the living fudge out of anyone. "What kind of ninja are you?" Bowletta giddily asks the heroine. "The good kind," she giggled back. Bowser squinted at her. There was something familiar about her. _"Crud, I'm terrible at guessing..."_ The little boy broke from his brother's (as Bowser guessed) grip and ran over to them. "Wow! Are you really turtle people?!" Bowletta kneels down to his height and beams her shark-like teeth. "Yep! But where we're from, we're called koopas." The little boy gasps at her large teeth, then laughs. He taps her teeth like a pane of glass. He laughs, but his older brother pulls him away. "Daizo otouto! Get back here!" "Naw, Daichi! I wanna see the turtle people!" His brother glares back at him. "Don't touch their mouths, they probably bite." Bowser crosses his arms. He hasn't bitten anybody since he was a kid. "Actually, only she bites." She turns knock-knee and looks at Daizo. "Naw, I couldn't bite anyone cute like you, Daizo-kun!" Again, the little boy escaped Daichi's grip and ran over to Bowletta. He looks at her, then gets a significant sparkle in his eye. "What are those, turtle lady-san?" He points over at he soft horns. Meanwhile, the blond kid walked over to Bowser and took a long, hard stare at his face. "Oh, check this out Yuki-koi, this is the worst costume I've ever seen!" Yuki cringes and says "Uh, Tadese-koi, I don't think that's a mask... or costume." Tadese had started to pull on Bowser's face to tear off the imaginary mask. "C'mon, Yuki, it looks so cartoony! It's gonna come of anytime now... _any... time... now..._" Tadese had already placed his foot on Bowser's stomach to get a leverage on the "mask", despite there being no mask. He finally let go, leaving two red marks on each side of Bowser's face. Bowser cricks his neck, leans in close and says, very quietly "It's... not... a..." then, with a booming voice, yelled "MAAAAASK!" He ended up scaring the teen so bad, he ran to his girlfriend and literally jumped into her arms. She looked at him and dropped him. He quickly got up and dusted himself off. "i'm cool! I'm... cool." Daizo, during this Scooby-Doo moment, had crawled on top of Bowletta's head, holding her horns in each of his hands. He was squeezing them, producing a wheezy squeak. "Why you got squeaky toys glued to your head, turtle lady-san?" Bowletta, left eye was twitching, which was a really bad sign. Tadese hovered over to her and poked her horns with his finger, making a smaller squeak. Bowser raised a finger and said "You might not really want... to do that..." but it was a bit too late for that. Bowletta had grabbed Tadese by his arm and Daizo by his collar. She handed them to their keeper, Daichi and Yuki respectively, and said to them "Don't touch the horns, or there will be hell to pay." The, for the third time, squirmed out of his brother's grasp and ran over to Bowletta. He looked up at her and said "You're cool, turtle lady-san!" He looked over at Bowser with a confused look on his face. He probably hasn't even noticed him. Bowser smiles at him, looking a little sadistic. The little boy screamed and ran behind Daichi. "It's Kuppa-sama! From Mario RPGs!" The soft ginger girl looked down at Daizo and said "This couldn't be Kuppa-sama..." she looked at Bowser again. "Could it?" He smiles and scratches his head. "Yeah, I'm Kuppa-sama, this is Gerakuppa-chan..." Daizo squeals and squeezes both of their legs together. "I love you guys! You're so cool and stuffs! I think you're so hard-core, Kuppa-sama!" Bowser pries the boy off his leg and says "The name's Bowser, actually... You can keep the -sama in, though. I haven't heard that title in a while..." The Ginger Ninja was standing aside, laughing to herself. _"That laugh..."_ Both Bowser and Bowletta have heard that laugh before, about two times, actually. He pulls the ninja aside and says in a whisper _"Hiretsuna?"_ She put her finger to her lips and let out a _"Shhhhhhhh!... You can't tell anyone about this!"_ "Not even mine?" an unusually high voice asks. They turn around to see Bowletta smiling sweetly. "You can't tell anyone else, either." Bowser cringes and shakes his head. "She's the last one you want to hear a secret. I swear, she's got crazy and violence going through her veins. Hiretsuna looked over at Bowletta. The little (rather, big) lunatic was in her own little world, humming Ievan Polkka. Hiretsuna looks over at him like he's the crazy one. "She's got her own strait-jacket, I swear." Ginger Ninja rolls her eyes. "I'm not a _baka_, I know she's crazy." She looked over at her again. She was doing the Ievan Polkka dance to the song in her head.

They walk out of the alleyway. the gang was waiting for them, especially Daizo, who most likely wants to strangle both Bowser's and Bowletta's legs. Bowletta runs over to them, nearly yanking Bowser's arm out of its socket. "Hey, let's go get sushi! On me! And by on me, I mean with Bowser-kun's money!" She holds up his wallet and he snatches it out of her hands. "How in the hell do you always get your grubby claws on my wallet?!" "Easy, Rookie-ko- KUN showed me it." "You keep on talking about this Rookie dude, and I've never met him." Daizo runs up to him and says "I knows who Rookie is! He-" Bowletta smacks her hand over his mouth before he could say anymore. Bowser raises a curious eyebrow, but turned to the gang. "Despite the attempted theft, I'd be... sort of happy to buy you all sushi, my treat." Yuki smiles and points to a restaurant. "That place has good sushi! My aunt loves it there." Bowletta smiles and says, a bit too excitedly, "YEAH! Let's go there!" They run over to the restaurant, and Bowletta stops in her tracks. She looks back at Hiretsuna with her bag. "What are you doing? Food is the other way!" Hiretsuna smiles at her. "Yeah, I know, I just need to change." "Nuh-uh, WE are going THERE and WE are going THERE NOW!" She grabs Ginger Ninja's hand and drags her to the restaurant, named "Usui-San No Sushi", much to Hiretsuna's disapproval. "C'mon, you're a ninja! WHO CARES IF A NINJA IS IN A SUSHI BAR?" "Oh, alright, but don't blame me if anyone stares." "Jinjā Ninja-chan, you're talking to a giant turtle. I doubt people are gonna worry about a ninja. C'mon!" They skid all the way to Usui-San No Sushi and opened the door. People looked up and their jaws dropped. Two giant turtles, a ninja, four teens, and a toddler walked into a sushi place. Sounds like a set-up to a joke, right? They sat down at a table to seat eight people. A waitress walks up and she gasps. She drops her notepad and points to Bowser and says "Oya~tsu watashi no ā! Watashi no musuko ga anata no gēmu o aishite iru! _(Oh my gosh! My son loves your games!)_" Bowser looks at her and unsurely says "Ē to... Arigatō? _(Uh... thanks?)_" and places an order. Daizo slides out of the booth and runs over to the fish tank and starts to name all the fish. "Mr. Swimmy... Mr. Swimmy's brother... Mr. Swimmy's creepy uncle... Mr. Swimmy's aunt... Mr. Swimmy's dad... Mr. Swimmy's mommy... Mr. Swimmy's distant cousin twice-removed-" Daichi interrupts Daizo's rolecall to say "Do you even know what 'distant cousin twice-removed' means?" "Noooooo..." Daichi facepalms while Bowser chuckles. He points to Daizo and says "Try raising eight of those." Daichi sinks in his seat with an astonished look on his face. "I can barely handle one of Daizo-otouto!" Bowletta butts in and says "Don't you mean nine of him? You've got me, Kuppa-kun..." "That's Kuppa-SAMA to you, Gerakuppa-baka." He puts his hand to her face and pushes her back into her seat. "'Kay then, Kuppa-kun." Bowser unhappily sinks in his seat like an angry child. The waitress comes with eight small plates full of sushi. She carefully handed the plates down the table and said "Tada Kuppa-sama, anata ga chekku o shitainara, watashi ni shirasete._ (Just let me know if you want the check, Bowser-sama.)_" "Arigatō. _(Thanks.)_" They dig in, none more so than Daizo and Bowletta. Bowletta literally shoved her face and the chopsticks poked her eye. "Ow! There's wood in this sushi! This sushi is defective!" Bowser pulls the chopsticks off her plate and says, very angrily, "Korera wa hashidesu! Anata wa, anata ga baka mo issho ni sushi o taberu koto ni natte iru! _(These are chopsticks! You're supposed to eat the sushi with them, you idiot!)_" She looks at them with confusion. "Anata ga sorera o dono yō ni shori suru ka o sōtei shite imasu ka? Sorera o sasu? _(What are you supposed to do with them? Stab them?)_" She holds the chopsticks up murderously. Bowser pulls them out of her hand and says "Use your hands, you saiko. _(psycho)_" She grins widely and digs in with her hands. Everyone else looked at them, so Bowser says "What?" They divert their attention to something else. "Oh, look, a fish tank-" "Yay! Mr. Swimmyyyyyyy!" Daizo, again runs to the fish tank to name all the fishes again.

"So, we haven't been properly introduced," says Bowser. Daichi replies "Watashi no shazai _(my apologies)_, I'm Tajiri Daichi, the fish obsessed kid is my little brother, Daizo." Speak of the devil, because Daizo just returned from his second rolecall. He looked really excited and jumpy. The ginger haired girl says "I'm Tunao Kitsune, your highness." Bowser smiles at that last part. He hasn't been called "highness" or "-sama" in a while. The blonde haired boy says "Orijo Tadese." The white haired girl introduces herself. "I'm Habuto Yuki." Bowletta lifts her face off her plate and says "Watashi wa Gerakuppa yo! _(I'm Bowletta!)_" She smacks her face back on her plate and continues eating her sushi. She lifts her head back up and asks "Why do you guys speak Canadian in Japan?" Tadese spazzes out and says "We've been speaking CANADIAN all this time?!" Bowser slides his hand over his face and withdrawnly says "She thinks Japanese is the official language of Canada." Bowletta whips her head around and says "I don't think, I know." while poking his face. "I suggest you quit doing that before you find my fist in your face." "You don't scare me, Kuppa-kun." "I _know_ I do." "Well, I _daaaare_ you to prove it." "Well, I-" Yuki reaches over and taps Bowser on the shoulder. Everyone in the restaurant was looking at them. Some actually seemed eager to see them fight. Bowser raises his hand and says "Shite kudasai, kakuninshitekudasai. _(Check, please.)_" Their waitress runs over and hands him a notepad. "Ē to... Kore wa kūhaku ni natte imasu. _(Um... this is blank.)_" "Ā, watashi wa shitte iru. Sore wa muryōdesu. _(Oh, I know. It's free of charge.)_" "Ā... arigatō! _(Oh... thanks!)_" "Watashi wa musuko no tame ni, anata kara no sain o shutoku shite kudasai dekimasu ka? Kare wa sore o shite mitai! _(Can I please get an autograph from you for my son? He'd love it!)_" "Ē to... daijōbu? Kare no namae wa nandesu ka? _(Um... ok? What's his name?)_" "Kenji." Bowser wries out in romaji _"To Kenji, keep playing and never quit. From, Bowser-sama"_ "Can I write something?" The waitress shakes her head yes and Bowletta writes out in romaji _"Dear Kenji, it's nice to hear about you! Oh, here's some advice: never drink hot sauce. It's a really bad idea. Love, Bowletta-chan"_ The waitress squeals in delight and scoots away to tend to other customers. "Well, that was weird." The eightsome get up and leave to tour Tokyo. "It's lovely this time of year," Ginger Ninja says.


End file.
